Let's try something out!
by kyotaku
Summary: One day as Midorima visits Takao he found Takaos porns. What will happen when Takao suggests to watch them together? WARNING! YAOI! SMUT! Kind of PWP! Don't like, don't read! This is my first fanfiction and english isn't my native language so please be gentle to me (I love being ambiguous)


The sun starting to set when Midorima rang the bell. The familiar sound of the bell from the Takao household sounded.  
" Yo, Shin-chan. You're finally here!", the raven-haired boy greeted him.  
" Pardon me, but I had to file my nails. I haven't done it yesterday so it was overdue."  
" Ah, of course. Your daily manicure. Well, why don't you come in?"  
Midorima stepped into the house as he said " Sorry for the intrusion." although he knew they were alone this weekend. Takaos parents as well as his sister went to the hot springs together and for some reason Midorima wasn't aware of, Takao refused to accompany his family.  
Midorima put of his shoes and followed Takao up the stairs to the room of his partner. As usually the room was quite tidy. Actually it wasn't THAT tidy but it looked far better than Midorimas own room. Midorima didn't care about such things so his room was always a total mess. He still remembered the day when Takao had visited him for the first time. Takao was shocked to see such a dirty room. He told him that he thought Midorima was a total perfectionist until he saw his room. But now Takao knew it better and he knew that the mess totally fitted Midorima.  
" So, what do we want to do today?", Takao asked after Midorima put his bag in the corner of the table.  
" I thought you already had plans as always."  
" You're right! Let's go downstairs and play a bit. I just got a new game from my uncle."  
" If you want to."  
And so they went down to the living room. It was a somewhat big room with many things in it. Three tables for so many different things, many pictures and huge shelf with hundred books. Midorima already read some of them but he couldn't imagine reading all of it. It was simply too much. He often wondered whether all those books have been read or if some were untouched. Although there are still so many things here it felt somehow empty without Takaos father reading a book and his mother in the kitchen next to the living room. And his sister who sometimes annoyed Midorima because she always interrupted them but Takao loves his sister as much as his sister loves him so Midorima had to accept it. Just today, they were all alone in that big house. Usually there were so many voices and noises in the house but right now Midorima only heard how Takao connected the wire to the TV. After a few seconds a melody came out of the TV and they could start to play the new game of Takao.

After some parts Takao was already bored of the game. Maybe it was because the four-eyes won most of the games and Takao only won two times but well. In the end they went into the garden and practiced a bit basketball. After all it's their passion and also some talent they have. Midorima scored and scored while Takao tried to stop him. As expected he couldn't. But Takao was used to it. When it's about basketball he couldn't beat the three-point-guard.  
Suddenly Midorimas stomach growled.  
" You hungry?", his friend asked as he snickered.  
" Well... kind of.", Midorima blushed.  
" Okay, let's put the game aside and make some ramen."  
" You mean instant noodles?"  
" No, I can cook, you know?"  
" You? You can cook?"  
" Is it that unimaginable?"  
" It's simply a bit strange."  
" Maybe we can do something easy like miso soup."  
" That's easy?", Midorima wondered.  
" Yes, I think it's easy."  
" Oh, is that so... I never tried it out but I guess I could also do it."  
" Right. Can you cut vegetables?"  
" Usually, I try to spare my nails from as much as possible."  
" Well, then today will be your first time. Let's just go into the kitchen and look."  
Like that they went into the small kitchen of the Takao household where normally Kazunari's mother was. But today it was just the two boys.  
The raven haired opened the fridge and took some vegetables out. After that he searched for the spices and of course for the noodles.  
" I'll take care of all the cooking. Could you at least try to cut the spring onions?"  
" I think so."  
Takao gave his partner the utensils. While he waited for the water to cook he watched how Midorima stood in front of the carving board and didn't know what to do exactly.  
" Here, you do it like this."  
Takao took the knife and cut a bit to show it as his friend nodded. Now it was the three-point-guards turn to cut the spring onions. Slowly he cut in a distance of 0,5cm not more not less. Or that's how it should be when you take so much time. Although he had one whole minute he could only cut 5cm and one more crooked than the other and their thickness variates with each piece.  
Takao snickered. That totally discomposed Shintarou and he cut himself in the finger.  
" Damn it! My finger! What do I do now?", he panicked.  
" It's just bleeding a bit."  
" But why do you think I tape them? I knew this wouldn't end good."  
" Let me see."  
Midorima showed his finger to his friend as Takao took his finger and out it into his mouth. He sucked at the blood and Midorima felt Takaos tongue at his finger licking it.  
" T-Takao!", Midorima blushed and pulled his finger out of Takaos mouth.  
There still was salivary on his finger.  
" What was that?!"  
" Never heard that spit is good for wounds?"  
" But you didn't have to do that!"  
" I guess I'm used to it from my little sister."  
Takaos smile was as bright as ever and somehow Midorima wasn't even angry at all. Somehow he felt... he didn't know... maybe kind of happy.  
" … Could I have a band-aid?"  
" It's in the closet in the hall."  
" Okay."  
Midorima went there to take a band-aid and went back to the kitchen where Takao was working hard on the miso soup. He cut the carrot as fast as lightning and with that he had to take care of the pot. Within the time Midorima disappeared he seemed to had taken a apron. Midorima watched how skilled Takao cooked the thing and it seemed as if Takao didn't do a single mistake. He watched those hands cooking which were also very good at basketball and while doing that he somehow wondered if he could ever touch those beautiful hands which seemed more beautiful than his own in that moment.

" Hey, what about Poker?", Takao suggested as they went into his room.  
" You can play Poker?"  
" Of course I can. I always win against my father!", Takao showed off.  
" Why not."  
Midorima didn't care what to do. He simply did what Takao did.  
Takao went to his self and looked for the cards, but it seemed as if they weren't there s he looked on the table. And then in the drawer. But there wasn't anything.  
" May I help you?"  
" I can't find my cards."  
And like that Midorima lifted himself up and searched for those cards together with Takao. They searched on the the wardrobe under the table and in every corner as Midorima discovered something. Midorima wanted to take a look under the bed as he saw a big box there. Curiously he pulled the box to himself but what he found in there weren't cards. They were all kind of dirty magazines and porno. Midorima blushed as he saw all those things.  
" Oh, you found my collection.", Takao grinned.  
" Why do you have this?!", Midorima spouted.  
" Don't act as if you never saw a porn."  
Midorima didn't say anything and like that the boy with the hawk eye noticed he was right on the spot.  
" So you really never saw one?!"  
Midorima blushed. He felt ashamed.  
" Not even once?"  
" Is that a problem?!"  
" Oh, no, no. It's just... unusual."  
" … I know..."  
" Hey, what about this. We're gonna make this a memorable night. The night you saw your first porn."  
" What?! You mean... we two...now?"  
" You don't want to?"  
" It's somehow... strange."  
" You think so? Many people watch their first porn together. Normally they're younger but I don't think it makes that much of a difference."  
" … I don't know..."  
" So you don't want to?"  
" No... I mean... maybe... maybe I should try it out."  
Takao grinned as Shintarou said so. Midorima was red all over and felt very embarrassed but everybody would be like that in his situation.  
" Should we watch it in the Laptop or do you prefer the TV downstairs?", the hawk eyed boy asked,  
" It doesn't matter for me..."  
" Okay, let's use the Laptop. I don't want to pull it in the living room."  
Takao took his Laptop and switched it on. While they waited for the DVD to load Takao asked whether Midorima needed a lube or something like that. He shook his head not knowing what kind of difference it would be with a lube.  
Takao put the Laptop on the floor in front of the boys. Then he sat down next to Midorima an the porn began.  
Immediately, the scene of two people having sex appeared. There was a big-boasted pretty woman with nothing other than her underwear doing a blow job. She liked at the dick of the man as if it was some kind of sweet. While the woman looked quite seductive, the man's expression was more tense, He seemed to hold in.  
As Midorima took a look at Takao, he noticed that Takao was already hard from just that scene. Probably most guys would if they saw a woman with such big boobs blowing a cock.  
As the two in the video continued Takao began to lower his trouser and touched his own tail under his pants. There already was a big boil as Shintarou could see. At first Takao just touched it through his pants as his hand wandered inside of them. Somehow Midorima couldn't take his eyes off and watched how Takao pulled his penis out of his pant. It wasn't a really big one, rather average. But still Takao felt a such a big sensation and started to play with it more.  
In that Moment Midorima felt how his pants tightened. He looked down on his lower half and saw his cock pressing against the shorts. Shyly he also took his cock out and began to jerk off. While he did so he watched Takao. Whether it was because of the technique or because Takao captured him- he didn't know. He simply did it.  
But since this was Midorimas first experience he didn't really know how to do and tried to imitate Takao but it didn't do. It didn't felt as good as he thought it would.  
His friend seemed to notice it.  
" You're quite clumsy when it comes to things that concerns your hands except for shooting, aren't you?"  
The spectacle wearer said nothing.  
" Maybe I should give you a helping hand."  
Suddenly Takao went over to Midorima and knelt in front of him.  
" You have to do it like this."  
Without any restraint Takao took Midorimas dick and comforted it. Midorima felt every single touch of Takaos warm hands on his member. The way his fingers touched Midorima was so gentle but still Shintarou felt something whelming up inside of him. His whole body started to feel hot and there was a sensation coming up. He could feel it in every part of his body. The more Takao touched him the more sensitive he became.  
Somehow the porn didn't even play a role anymore because he was all focused on how Takao gave him a helping hand.  
" Breath slowly and constantly.", Takao advised.  
He tried to do so but it was so hard to do. His body felt too excited.  
" Does it fell good, Shin-chan?"  
All Midorima could do was to nod because he knew that if he opened his mouth he had to moan.  
" You can be as loud as you can. Nobody will hear you."  
And as Takao said so Midorima didn't try to endure it anymore and just let the noises come out of him.  
" Ah... oh...", he moaned.  
Takaos hands wandered from this to that place as Midorima moaned out " Aaaaah!"  
" So that seems to be your sweet spot.", Takao grinned.  
Takao touched that place some more times and every time Midorima moaned more and more. Takao seemed to like it and did it over and over again as Midorima shouted " Aaaaah!"  
He came right into Takaos face. Kazunari just laughed about it.  
" Shin-chan, you're such a perv! And you sure come soon, don't you."  
Midorima blushed about it.  
" But now it's my turn. Let me see what you've learned."

The training finally ended and everybody was tired. Midorima went to the changing room to take his clothes for the shower as Takao called him.  
" Shin-chan! Can you help me here in the storage room?", he heard Kazunari shouting.  
Shin sighed while he put his clothes into the locker again to go to his friend.  
" So, what's the deal?"  
" Could you help me with tiding up the basketballs?"  
" It's not like I have an option, right?"  
" Nope."  
The green haired understood and went to towards the furthest ball. That's how their concept worked. First Takao put the basket for the balls out in the gym so they can throw into it and of course Midorima took over the furthest balls. It was somehow unfamiliar nothing to throw high but it was good to try out something different and it also was a good practice.  
From the back Midorima watched how Takao threw the basketballs. Every time Takao threw a ball his back was tensed up and also the muscles in his arms came out. The four-eyes could imagine how all the muscles looked like at that moment under Takaos shirt. With all the sweat dropping down his back.  
After some time they were finished and could finally shower. All the others were already gone as they entered the shower with their towel.  
" Woah, what an exhausting training." Takao said as he turned up the shower.  
" Yes."  
" How about something to free us from this stress?"  
Midorima knew it would end like this. Ever since that day they have done it regular. Sometimes They do it at school, sometimes they meet and sometimes it was just like that moment. By now they do it almost every day. Those two haven't done more than that but even so it's kind of too much. But although it was embarrassing for the green haired he still did it every day without complaining and they both seemed to enjoy it.  
And today to they decided to do it again. Takao neared himself towards Midorima and grabbed out for his member.  
" You sure have a big thing down here. If I were a girl I would do anything to have it inside me. But well, that's not the case."  
Midorima felt honored to hear that coming from Takao. For a moment he didn't know what to say as he also took Takaos dick and rubbed at it.  
" Nee... ah... Shin-chan. How about trying out something new?"  
" Ah... what do you mean?"  
" I thought that it was something special to be under a shower while doing it so how about moving on level forward."  
" One level up?"  
" I'll show you."  
Suddenly Takao bowed down in front of him and started to lick at Shintarous cock. Midorima didn't know what was happening to him right there.  
" W-What are you doing?"  
" Isn't it obvious? I plan to give you a blowjob."  
" Yeah... but..."  
" Just keep quiet and enjoy it!"  
As Takao told him he didn't say anything anymore and just accepted the lust that was overwhelming him.  
The tongue smoothly licked at Midorimas cock.  
" Ah... oh..."  
The way Takao looked at him was so seductive. Those sly eyes on his smirking face turned the four-eyes even more on. He knew how much Midorima was feeling it. How good he felt through Kazunari's tongue.  
" Aah... Takao... please... I... I can't anymore..."  
At that moment Takaos tongue wandered to the tip of the dick and as it reached the peak Midorima couldn't hold it anymore.  
" Aaah!"  
The sperm came out of the penis.  
" You sure like it to come into my face."  
Midorima extremely blushed whe he heard those words. But it was true. Somehow the sperm always sprouted in Takaos face.  
" But you kind of came too fast. I couldn't even take it into my mouth."  
" Well... I just couldn't hold back when..."  
" Yeah, yeah, next time. But now, it's my turn to feel pleasured."  
" You mean... I have to... "  
" Hey, I just did it for you!"  
Takao, who as still bowing in front of his partner, had a big grin on his face.  
" Come on!"  
Somehow Midorima just couldn't say 'No.' to this guy and as always he simply did what Takao wanted. He kneeled down to Takao so that he could suck at Takaos penis when he bowed a bit.  
Carefully he licked at the dick as Takao grabbed his head and tenderly pushed the head.  
" Why don't you take it all in?"  
Since Shintarou wasn't able to resist Takaos voice he use his whole mouth t suck the dick.  
" Don't use your teeth. Try to only do it with your lips and your tongue"  
He did as the raven-head told him and like that with only his lips he embraced the member of Takao.  
" Ah... oh... Shin-chan... it feels so good..."  
The sweet noises Takao made were just to adorable. As he heard that Midorima sucked faster.  
" Shin-chan... ah... wait... I... I have it pull it out or else- Aaah!"  
All the semen come in Midorimas mouth. Takaos pulled his penis so that Midorima could spit out all the sperm.  
" You still got some in your mouth corner.", Takao noticed.  
With his hand he wiped off the cum.  
" I guess we should shower again and go. It'd be bad if the trainer looked for us."

It was evening. That night they wanted to stay over at Midorimas place. Tensely the greenhaired sat in front of his desk with his laptop and waited for his friend who should come in an hour. Although there was still enough time Shintarou seemed restless.  
At hat moment he remembered the conversation from the other day when they were I the shower after the training. That Takao wanted to feel him inside of him.  
Ahrg, what the hell am I thinking about?!  
But well, he really was wondering about how it would be. Not how it would be inside Takao but rather how it works between two men.  
Less than five minutes later he found himself in a chat forum for gays who talk about their first time.  
Suddenly he heard the bell rang. What? Was that Takao? Was it already that late? Hurriedly he flipped the laptop shut and ran downstairs. As he opened the door he really saw Takao standing there.  
" Hey, Shin-chan. I know I'm a bit too early but it's not that tragic, nor?", Takao greeted his friend.  
" Oh, ehm, no, it's alright. Come in."  
" Thanks. Sorry for the intrusion."

Midnight was coming near when the two boys talked about all kind of different things as an idea came into Takaos mind.  
" Want to watch something together?"  
" What do you think of when you say 'something'?"  
" Whether porn or normal movie, you'd agree anyway, wouldn't you?"  
Midorima sighed.  
" So, do you have DVD's with you?", he asked.  
" No, but we can watch everything online nowadays. Can I have your laptop?"  
" Yes, it's on the desk.", Shin-chan responded as he remembered something.  
" Wah, no, wait Takao!"  
But it was too late. The laptop was already flipped open ad Takao was staring on the screen.  
Midorima wished the ground would open up and swallow him. This was so embarrassing.  
" Shin-chan, why did you look something like this up?"  
" Ehm... you see... I was just wondering about... I..."  
" Did you read through everything?"  
" Most of it..."  
" Hm. You want to try it out?"  
" W-What? What are you suggesting again?"  
" If you look it up it has to mean that you want to know how to do it. And why would you want to know something like that if you wouldn't want to do it?"  
" No, it's not like that! I simply was curious."  
" So you refuse?"  
And there he got Midorima. Shintarou would never refuse to him.  
" No..."  
" I knew it. You know how?"  
Shin-chan nodded. He neared himself to his friends as he touched the lower half of his friend. Slowly he felt a boner coming up. Midorima allowed his hand to wander under Takaos pants so he could grab the member. While Takaos body became more and more sensitive the other hand moved up to the upper half under Takaos shirt. When his fingers found Takaos nipples he stroke them. Softly he did it in circular motions. Takao was harder then before and with that he was even more delicate. Suddenly Midorima pinched the nipple and Takao let out a cute " Ah!". Midorima as well his Takao himself were surprised from that reaction. As Shintarou heard that sound he couldn't hold back anymore and pulled Takaos pants from those slender legs. He pushed Takao down so that he could perfectly see Takaos ass. Just that sight made Midorimas body crazy.  
" Shin-chan!"  
" Trust me."  
Since there was no lube available Midorima reached out for the hand cream on his nightstand. He put a bit on his finger as he gently let his finger enter Takaos ass.  
" Ah..."  
Before he also put his other finger in he distributed the cream all over in Takaos ass. After he prepared the ass for minutes he finally pulled them out.  
" Is it okay to enter you now?"  
" What else would you have been preparing all this time?"  
Although it seemed as if Takao didn't care he was actually quite tensed.  
With that sentence Midorima stripped his pants so that his erection could be seen. And then, carefully, he let his member enter the ass of his friend.  
" Aah!", he screamed as Midorimas cock was put in.  
Slowly Midorima started to move. Although Takao was well prepared it still hurt. His hands were clenched. But still, no matter how much pain there was, he still felt good. He could feel Midorima inside of him. His whole body became even hotter than it already was.  
" Ah... oh... Shin-chan..."  
" Are you alright?"  
" Yes, it feels good."  
As Midorima heard those words he suddenly started to move faster.  
" Ah... ah... oh... Shin... I... I'm going to..."  
" Me also..."  
" Aaah!"

Minutes later after they showered they lied in the bed next to each other, Takao on Midorima's arm.  
" Although it was your first time, you were pretty good at it. You sure you didn't practice before?"  
" As if I would! You... you were my first."  
" Sorry that I stole your first time. You should have done it with the person you love."  
" What about you?"  
" I did.", Takao smiled as all of a sudden his face neared to the one of Midorima and their lips touched.  
" W-What? What did you just do?!"  
" I kissed you."  
" B-But... Why?"  
" What would you say if I told you I knew this was going to happen. What if I told you I planned all this?"  
" I don't understand. What do you mean?"  
" What would you say if I told you that I love you?"  
Midorima was speechless. What was happening there?  
" I love you. I loved you since you joined the team. I always did."  
He did what? Takao... he loved him? But... how can that be?  
" And, what about you? Do you love me?"  
" … I... I think... You already know I can't say 'No.' if it's you. I never could."


End file.
